realmsofjovafandomcom-20200214-history
Abyssea - Misareaux
Information: *Abyssea - Misareaux is a Tier 2 zone with entrance requirements of lvl 90. party is recommended to exp here. *'The enterance to Abyssea - Misareaux is located at Valkurm Dunes: via Cavernous Maw (I-9) ' *Talk to'' ''Conflux Surveyor (K-7) to recieve'' Signet.'' *Anahera_tabar (BST Axe Trial), Nyepel (MNK Hand-to-Hand Trial), & Ohtas (PUP Hand-to-Hand Trial) begin here. *'Cruor '''can be collected fighting patricular mobs. See Bottom of page for more information. *'Jova's Sturdy Pyxis are found in this zone. See Bottom of page for more information. Travel: Talk to a particular Teleport NPC to be warped directly to Abyssea. Port Jeuno: *Trade Port Western San Doria Gate Glyph to 'Horst(H-8). '''Western San Doria Gate Glyph can be purchased from Treasure Chest in front of Joachim. ''Port Bastok: *Trade Western San Doria Gate Glyph to 'Ernst(K-11). '''Western San Doria Gate Glyph can be purchased from Erich located next to Ernst. ''Port Windurst: *Trade Western San Doria Gate Glyph to 'Willis(L-6). '''Western San Doria Gate Glyph can be purchased from Fabricius located next to Willis. ''Port San D'oria: *Trade WesternDoria Gate Glyph to 'Ivan (I-8). '''Western San Doria Gate Glyph can be purchased from Gilburt located next to Ivan. '''Note: '''Rank 9 and lvl 99 are required in order to use the Teleports List of NPCs and what they do: '''Atma Fabricant (K-7) - '''Pop Item Shop '''Amar (K-7) - '''Teleport NPC that will take you to Abyssea-Vunkerl or Abyssea-Attowa. '''Bastion Prefect (I-7) - '''Trade 1 Fire Crystal for ''Signet. '''Iron Eater (K-7) - '''Where you start your Trial Weapons. To begin trade him Ranseur or Farmhand plus 100K Cruor. '''Nicadio (i-7) - '''Pop Item Shop '''Resistance Sapper (I-7) - '''Talk to the NPC to purchase 99 Forbidden Keys for 50k Cruor. '''Note: Clicking the NPC will consume 50k Cruor wether you wanted to purchase the keys or not. Do NOT click this NPC unless you want to make the purchase. Mission Required for Shinryu Fight: **Please see here for information regarding missions required for Shinryu. ** Notorious Monsters: NMs work the same as retail. You can either farm the pop items or buy them from the NPC Shop Atma Fabricant (K-7). The Forced pop mobs will also have a 1-4 Hour respawn time. Normal Time Spawned mobs have had their timer spawn reduced. Key Items 'are dropped from the same NMs listed from retail. Key Items: Listed below is NM name and what KI(s) they drop. '''Abyssic Cluster: '''Blazing Cluster Soul '''Amhuluk: '''Atma of the Strangling Wind '''Asanbosam: '''Bloodied Bat Fur '''Avalerion: '''Atma of the Winged Enigma '''Cep-Kamuy: '''Glistening Orobon Liver '''Cirein-Croin: '''Atma of the Deep Devourer '''Flame Skimmer: '''Sapphire Abyssite of Furtherance '''Funereal Apkallu: '''Jagged Apkallu Beak '''Gukumatz: '''Molted Peiste Skin '''Heqet: '''Doffed Poroggo Hat '''Ironclad Observer: '''Scalding Ironclad Spike '''Ironclad Pulverizer: '''Atma of the Razed Ruin '''Karkatakam: '''Atma of the Cradle '''Kutharei: '''Atma of the Mounted Champion '''Manohra: '''Clipped Bird Wing '''Minax Bugard: '''Bloodstained Bugard Fang '''Nehebkau: '''Atma of the Rapid Reptillian '''Nonno: '''Atma of the Untouched '''Npfundlwa: '''Sapphire Abyssite Fortune '''Sirrush: '''Gnarled Lizard Nail '''Sobek: '''Atma of the Gnalred Horn '''Tristitia: '''Atma of the Bludgeoning Brute '''Tuskertrap: '''Sapphire Abyssite of Lenity '''Note: '''All Key items from NM's in Abyssea will now be only given within 50 yalms of the NM. You must be in range to get Key Item NM List: Cruor: What is Cruor? Cruor is the standard currency of Abyssea. By killing particular mobs you can acquire curor which is used right now to upgrade Trial Weapons. When you kill X number of mobs you will receive system message plus your reward. ' * Note: 'Make sure to check your inventory close to finishing X mobs. If your inventory is full you will not recieve your reward and will need to start over. '*Note: All NMs are 500 Cruor Per Kill. Jova's Sturdy Pyxis: * Sturdy Pyxis are Treasure Caskets inside certain Abyssea zones. Category:Abyssea